A magnetic resonance imaging (hereinafter, referred to as MRI) apparatus is an apparatus that measures a signal sent from a desired examination site of an object using the nuclear magnetic resonance (hereinafter, referred to as NMR) phenomenon and displays an image by changing density distribution and relaxation time distribution of nuclear spin in the examination site to a tomographic image etc.
In a conventional MRI apparatus, for example, a space forming a measurement area for measuring an object is formed in the center of the gantry in a horizontal superconducting magnetic field generating device, and an irradiation coil, a gradient magnetic field coil, a static magnetic field generating device, etc. are arranged outside the space.
An MRI apparatus has been highly functional in the recent years. Accordingly, the irradiation coil is heavily loaded, and the heat generation amount tends to increase. An air-cooling fan is used to cool the irradiation coil. An example of an MRI apparatus provided with such an air-cooling fan is described in (Patent Literature 1)